


Theater Action

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Frottage, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Making Out, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi have a heavy make out session while the movie credits play





	Theater Action

Kokichi had thought that taking Shuichi to a movie and sitting in the back row would certainly result in some theater action, but then he’d gotten too distracted by the movie to initiate anything. They’d spent a whole two hours in the dark, pressed up against each other because Kokichi wanted to lay on him and they hadn’t even kissed. He was almost ashamed to be a teenager. 

With the credits rolling and their time almost up, he decided he should probably just start something quick. He leaned up and squished his lips against Shuichi’s, lingering in a soft kiss until his lips parted, then deepening it automatically. Shuichi tasted slightly like the butter from the popcorn and Kokichi was quite pleased. He wriggled around on Shuichi’s lap until he was straddling him, then continued the kiss, slipping his tongue past Shuichi’s teeth to explore further. 

He hadn’t actually spent all that much time making out with Shuichi and he wondered if his luck had just worked out very well. Normally, when they were alone, after just a few kisses, he wanted to get on his knees and do something else with his mouth, but there wasn’t enough time for that to be an option, aside from privacy concerns. 

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kokichi happily. It was always nice to hold him close and being kissed this desperately was pretty good for his ego. It made him feel wanted. He tried to return the kiss with equal urgency, lightly nipping and sucking at Kokichi’s lips. 

Kokichi considered briefly that this might leave them frustrated, but figured they could finish up discreetly in the bathroom if necessary. He rocked his hips forward and ground his clothed penis down against Shuichi’s, rubbing them together through their pants. Shuichi bit down more on his lip in surprise about the feeling and slipped a hand up into his hair to hold him there. 

This wasn’t really appropriate to do in a theater, not that making out was either, but Shuichi hadn’t known it was happening until he was already hard from it, and Kokichi could be an incorrigible tease if he was stopped in the middle of anything. He’d rather just see it through. He held Kokichi tightly and lightly thrust up against him, trying for more friction. The hand in his hair pulled Kokichi’s head slightly back, and Shuichi took full control of the kiss, thrusting his tongue in and out of Kokichi’s mouth and biting more forcefully. 

It wasn’t long before they were both scurrying off to the bathroom to clean up the sticky spots in their pants before they showed through.


End file.
